


The closet always seemed small

by Someone0else123



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone0else123/pseuds/Someone0else123
Summary: Hal accidently comes out to the league. Some don’t take it as well as others.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The closet always seemed small

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm a new fanfic writer and English is not my first language so don't expect anything amazing. I wrote this work because I love this ship and wanted to practice my writing skills hopefully in the future I'll make something a bit longer.

“Hal you wanna come with me and Oliver and go catch a few drinks” said Barry. After the hour long meeting Hal almost accepted the offer. “I can’t Bar, I really wish I could but I got a hot date who’s already waited 20 minutes outside Denni’s”

“I thought you didn’t date” Oliver pointed out while munching on his third bagel.

“Yeah I don’t but Amber is really on my case this time. So I gotta go on a few dates, charm a couple of women and you know overall prove I’m not gay. Last time I took a guy home for Christmas it didn’t end well.” he looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

“What the fuck!” shouted Oliver slamming his hand on the table, definitely being done with his bagel.

Once he realized what he had revealed, alarms started going off in his head and his fight or flight instincts kicked in. Since he wasn’t in the mood to fight his friend, he decided to book it. “I’ll uh see you tomorrow” he muttered already making his escape. Unfortunately he was blocked by Barry. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Barry exclaimed. Guilt washed over him like a wave. He turned to Barry and felt even worse.“ I was going to but it just never seemed like the right time and honestly it’s not that a big a deal” the excuse sounded lousy even to himself.

“Not that big a deal! Are you kidding me!” Oliver shouted from across the room and moved to block the door. “I mean I was your wingman and you couldn’t mention that. I mean shit, what about Carol? or did you lie about that too? Was that why you didn’t work out? “He looked like he had just given up. Hal had only seem him like this once before; the night after Dinah broke up with him. “I mean that was one of the reasons but it wasn’t the only reason” Hal admitted head held low. It was honestly quite sad that that wasn’t the worst thing about their relationship. After a while Oliver added “I mean god Hal. I knew the military fucked you up but this is a little overkill”

Hal’s sadness seemed to almost vanish quickly turning into anger “What the fuck did you just say” Hal almost shouted looking positively pissed.

“I helped you when you were downing whisky and shooting up heroin. You wasn’t me to think you we’re too busy to tell me you were sucking cock? DADT obviously did something to you. Even your dad couldn’t beat the faggot out of you” a couple of gasps could be heard from around the room.

Hal just stopped moving looking like a deer caught in headlights. The room was completely still. For a while no one said anything or dared to even breath. Hal finally broke the silence “I think I’ll just head home” he didn’t take his eyes of the floor and swiftly strode out. He was back home quicker than he had ever been and was very relieved when his ring pinged notifying a mission in the Theta sector. He of course jumped at the chance wanting to get as far away from earth as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you love Oliver Queen I just wanted him to be a douchebag in my fic for whatever reason. Don't worry he'll be better in the next chapters I promise.


End file.
